Queen's Blade Battle
Queen's Blade Battle is a Queen's Blade fan-made game made by, Leecherboy. Queen's Blade Battle is an application to play with the Queen's Blade, Queen's Gate, Rebellion, Grimoire, Marvel Battlebooks, Warhammer Warriors, Dino Fight, Battletech, Lost Worlds and other books in many game modes. The latest version of Queen's Blade Battle (v48.4) can be downloaded here. *Disclaimer: in order to play, you need the "Media" and/or "Extra chars" files, the "Media" ones may not be recommended for younger players How to play To play QB Battle, you select one game mode (for simplicity's sake, "Versus Battle", a 1 on 1 game against another player), and both of you select your characters. Then, both of you see the opponent's character in your side of the screen (you're supposed to see your opponent at all times; when playing in real life, you and your opponent swap your books for that purpose), and then each of you select a maneuver (by bringing up the maneuver list). Those maneuvers have a number attached to them, that represents the even page number both you and the other player must consider to determine the outcome of the attack (when playing in real life, you search for the matrix in the even pages; in QB Battle, it's all automatic), and then each of you arrive to a new odd page that shows the outcome of those attacks. If your opponent's character arrives at a score page, you damage your opponent if the sum if the score damage plus your selected maneuver's damage is greater than zero. The attack's outcomes also come with a set of restrictions both of you must take into account when selecting the next move (plus an extra set of restrictions if you do critical damage), and the battle continues like this until either your Body Points or your opponent's are equal or lower than 0. It may look a little complicated at first (and I guess it is, if you play with the actual books), but since the app automatizes most of it, you'll probably get the hang of it real quick. Features -54 Queen's Blade characters + 60 Lost Worlds characters + 18 Marvel Battlebook'''characters + 6 '''Warhammer Warriors characters + 2 Dino Fight characters + 3'Battletech' characters + 76 fanmade characters (for a complete list, see the "Characters" section) *4 tracks from the Queen's Blade anime (3 selectable for battle), and 3 battle sounds depending on the attack's outcome *4 selectable difficulties: Random, Defensive (favors low-hitting maneuvers like dodges), Offensive (favors hard-hitting maneuvers) and Balanced (a mix of Offensive when high on BP and Defensive when low on BP, also takes into account available weapons, special properties of moves and temporary extra scores or lowered scores from broken weapons) *4 selectable CPU Speeds, that affect greatly the length of CPU vs CPU battles *3 selectable Text Speeds, to control the scrolling text in the introductions and endings *'Pause' option, to stop the CPU's movements momentarily (useful in Watch Mode) *'Profiles' for every character when choosing them in 1P-only modes (like Arcade and Tournament Mode) *'2p colors' when the same character is being highlighted by the two players *For the characters that are usually asked if they want to change weapons, there are "styles", or choices you can pick to auto-answer those questions *'Quick Select' option to attack as soon as you click on the move you want to use *'Blind Select' option to hide the attack number you and your opponent choose *'Resize' the screen to fit your screen resolution, with the pictures being enlarged accordingly (minimum size is 1000 x 700 pixels, can be edited manually in the CFG file) *Hover over the names of your character's attacks to see a description of their effect, or if you notice a slowdown, turn off the "Show descriptions" option in the Help menu *After each battle you fight, the configuration (music, cpu speed, styles, screen size) you're using is saved in a CFG file *'Improve' your character's attack by earning XP in various modes and spending your BP's worth of experience to get a +1 damage bonus in any attack of your choice, improve all the attacks of one color to earn an extra +1 BP *Change the files in the "config" folder to add or edit tags or teams, so that when you're playing the tournament modes, your tag or team gets the name you want to give them. You can also change each screen's BGM Modes Arcade Mode Eight 1P vs CPU battles with characters of the same series, with your character's background story for an "ending" (in some cases, characters have this as an introduction, and their proper ending when you complete the game successfully). You can earn XP and you can continue if an opponent defeats you, though you can't continue if you die. Free Battle 1P vs CPU battle, you win XP and may improve your attacks if you defeat the enemy, you lose all your XP if your BP reaches -5 Versus Mode 1P vs 2P battle, no XP or improvements are used. Tournament Mode 1P and 15 random selected opponents vs a final boss, Aldra or Shigi. You use your improved attacks, but you don't get XP when you defeat enemies, nor you lose all XP if you're killed. Challenge Mode Fight vs CPU opponents that each have more XP than the previous round, if you lose and don't continue you'll still fight that round the next time (not against the same opponent), if you die in any game mode you'll lose all progress in this one as well. Watch Mode A CPU vs CPU match. True Versus 1P vs 2P battle where XP can be gained (or lost, if you die), and as usual, you can use your upgraded moves and BP. Team Battle Mode A 3 vs 3 match, consisting of separated 1 vs 1 rounds, whoever wins a round recovers 30% of their original max BP and may fight the next round. You can earn XP in this mode. (If you select 1p vs com) Team Tournament A tournament like in single play, but with 1 team controlled by 1P versus 7 other teams controlled by the CPU, fighting one boss team (randomly selected among 4 of them). Teams of fighters related in some way get predetermined team names (like "Vance Sisters" for Claudette, Elina and Leina, there are more than 50 teams like this, each girl being in at least 3 teams), and teams of unrelated fighters get generic names. (Like "3 Fighters") Drake Tournament A team tournament like the previous one, but where you fight random teams of opponents that might include LW characters (if available), and the final boss is a 3 vs 1 fight against the Cold Drake. Tag Battle Mode A 2 vs 2 battle, where after a defensive maneuver, you have the chance to switch between your characters, or to call the partner to use a Red, Blue or Black maneuver this turn (the pages where these "tag out" and "tag attack" choices are available differ between characters). In the cases where a forced switch occurs (the turn after a tag attack, or when one of the characters is K.O.'d), a pausable pop-up appears for a while to let you see the previous attacks' outcome. The characters that don't have (P) and (P*) restrictions in their books get the "standard": tag out available after jumping back or when behind opponent, tag attack available after dodging or ducking. Also, when switching, the partner appears at the same page the other character was, but even if they appear at a score page or a page that asks them to disarm or lose or gain BP, that doesn't mean they were scored upon as well, nor are they affected by that restriction. Tag Tournament A tournament like in single play, but with 1 pair controlled by 1P versus 15 other pairs controlled by the CPU, fighting one of two boss pairs. Tags of fighters related in some way get predetermined team names (like "Lovely Maids" for Airi and Iroha), and tags of unrelated fighters get generic names. (Like "Fated 2") Multiplayer Battle A fight where one character fights 2 or 3 opponents at the same time, and each "simultaneous battle" is depicted in a different "field", with a button to change between those (for example, if it's Leina vs Melona and Airi, the first "field" will depict Leina vs Melona, and the second one, Leina vs Airi). The Multiplayer Battle mode isn't 100% complete yet. Training Mode A 1p vs Com single battle, where you don't earn XP if you win, you don't lose all your XP if you die, and where the characters' upgrades aren't used. Online Match A 1p vs 2p battle with both players in different computers, connected through the same LAN, through the Internet or also through "servers". If using ports, you can use whichever port you want to connect, but your opponent's listen port must be the same as your send port, or else it won't work. If using servers, there's no need to configure anything in particular. In the online matches, you only control the 1p side of the screen, and since there's "blind select", you can't know the character or the move the opponent has selected until you select your own. Ranking If you die and lose all your XP, you can enter your name on the ranking if your XP was high enough, only in single player modes. Data Mode If you've gained experience points from battles, this mode will let you view your stats and use your points to keep on improving your characters. Story Mode Follow each character's own story through 5 battles (plus an extra one as an alternate ending, depending on what you choose after the 4th one). You can save and load your progress, and you gain XP and may improve your character after the battles (being killed erases all XP progress as always), though you're forced to play in "Balanced" difficulty in this mode. Replays After a battle is over, you can save the previous battle in one of the 10 slots that are saved into files from the "replays" folder, so that you can watch it whenever you want. Tutorial Mode Learn the standard moves of each character, and what each of them is useful against, in these basic 30 trials. After those, you can try 230 advanced ones for all the QB cast, delving in their individual styles. Online Replays At any time, you can open a new screen to see information on the QBB matches played in the online mode through servers, and search and watch them at your leisure. Characters Queen's Blade Airi_GB.jpg|'Airi'|link=Airi Aldra_GB.jpg|'Aldra'|link=Aldra Alleyne_GB.jpg|'Alleyne'|link=Alleyne Cattleya_GB.jpg|'Cattleya'|link=Cattleya Claudette_GB.jpg|'Claudette Vance'|link=Claudette Vance Echidna_GB.jpg|'Echidna'|link=Echidna Elina_GB.jpg|'Elina Vance'|link=Elina Vance Irma_GB.jpg|'Irma'|link=Irma 3D_GB.jpg|'Leina Vance'|link=Leina Vance Leina_GB.jpg|'Leina Vance'|link=Leina Vance Melona_GB.jpg|'Melona'|link=Melona Melpha_GB.jpg|'Melpha'|link=Melpha Menace_GB.jpg|'Menace'|link=Menace Nanael_GB.jpg|'Nanael'|link=Nanael Nowa_GB.jpg|'Nowa'|link=Nowa Nyx_GB.jpg|'Nyx'|link=Nyx Risty_GB.jpg|'Risty'|link=Risty Tomoe_GB.jpg|'Tomoe'|link=Tomoe Ymir_GB.jpg|'Ymir'|link=Ymir Queen's Gate Alice_GB.jpg|'Alice'|link=Alice Akane_GB.jpg|'Akane 'Jubei' Yagyu'|link=Akane 'Jubei' Yagyu Cham_GB.jpg|'Cham Cham'|link=Cham Cham Dizzy_GB.jpg|'Dizzy'|link=Dizzy Ink_GB.jpg|'Ink Nijihara'|link=Ink Nijihara Iroha_GB.jpg|'Iroha'|link=Iroha Ivy_GB.jpg|'Ivy'|link=Ivy Junko_GB.jpg|'Junko Hattori'|link=Junko Hattori Inoue_GB.jpg|'Kan'u'|link=Kan'u Kasumi_GB.jpg|'Kasumi'|link=Kasumi Katja_GB.jpg|'Katja'|link=Katja Lili_GB.jpg|'Lili'|link=Lili Mai_GB.jpg|'Mai Shiranui'|link=Mai Shiranui Mina_GB.jpg|'Mina Majikina'|link=Mina Majikina Noel_GB.jpg|'Noel Vermillion'|link=Noel Vermillion Pyrrha_GB.jpg|'Pyrrha Alexandra'|link=Pyrrha Alexandra Suchie-Pai.jpg|'Suchie-Pai'|link=Suchie-Pai Taki_GB.jpg|'Taki'|link=Taki Yukimura_GB.jpg|'Yukimura Sanada'|link=Yukimura Sanada Queen's Blade: Rebellion Aldra_QBR_GB.jpg|'Aldra'|link=Aldra Annelotte_GB.jpg|'Annelotte'|link=Annelotte Branwen_GB.jpg|'Branwen'|link=Branwen Eiren_GB.jpg|'Eilin'|link=Eilin & Ymir Liliana_GB.jpg|'Liliana'|link=Liliana Izumi_GB.jpg|'Izumi'|link=Izumi Luna_GB.jpg|'Luna Luna'|link=Luna Luna Lyla_GB.jpg|'Laila'|link=Laila Mirim_GB.jpg|'Mirim'|link=Mirim Shigi_GB.jpg|'Sigui'|link=Sigui ST_GB.jpg|'Sainyang & Tarnyang'|link=Sainyang & Tarnyang Werbellia_Cover.jpg|'The Swamp Witch'|link=The Swamp Witch Werbellia HV_GB.jpg|'Yuit & Vante'|link=Yuit & Vante Queen's Blade: Grimoire Alicia_cover.jpg|'Alicia'|link=Alicia Despina_Cover.jpg|'Despina'|link=Despina Goldie_cover.jpg|'Goldie'|link=Goldie Gretel_Cover.jpg|'Gretel'|link=Gretel Kaguya_Cover.jpg|'Kaguya'|link=Kaguya Seiten_Book.jpg|'Seiten'|link=Seiten Snow_White_Cover.jpg|'Snow White'|link=Snow White Tina_cover.jpg|'Tiina'|link=Tiina Zara_cover.jpg|'Zara'|link=Zara Marvel Battlebooks Captain_america_01.jpg|'Captain America'|link=Captain America Citizen_v_01.jpg|'Citizen V'|link=Citizen V Colossus_01.jpg|'Colossus'|link=Colossus Darkchylde_01.jpg|'Darkchylde'|link=Darkchylde Elektra_01.jpg|'Elektra'|link=Elektra Gambit_01.jpg|'Gambit'|link=Gambit Hulk_01.jpg|'Hulk'|link=Hulk Iron_man_01.jpg|'Iron Man'|link=Iron Man Rogue_01.jpg|'Rogue'|link=Rogue Shi_01.jpg|'Shi'|link=Shi Spider-girl_01.jpg|'Spider-Girl'|link=Spider-Girl Spider-man_01.jpg|'Spider-Man'|link=Spider-Man Storm_01.jpg|'Storm'|link=Storm The_thing_01.jpg|'The Thing'|link=The Thing Thor_01.jpg|'Thor'|link=Thor Vampirella_01.jpg|'Vampirella'|link=Vampirella Witchblade_01.jpg|'Witchblade'|link=Witchblade Wolverine_01.jpg|'Wolverine'|link=Wolverine Warhammer Warriors Captain_leonatos_01.jpg|'Captain Leonatos'|link=Captain Leonatos Eldar_exarch_01.jpg|'Eldar Exarch'|link=Eldar Exarch Ephrael_stern_01.jpg|'Ephrael Stern'|link=Ephrael Stern Kal_jerico_01.jpg|'Kal Jerico'|link=Kal Jerico Kharn_01.jpg|'Kharn the Betrayer'|link=Kharn the Betrayer Tyranid_warrior_01.jpg|'Tyranid Warrior'|link=Tyranid Warrior Dino Fight Allosaur_01.jpg|'Allosaur'|link=Allosaur Pachycephalosaur_01.jpg|'Pachycephalosaur'|link=Pachycephalosaur Pinacosaur_01.jpg|'Pinacosaur'|link=Pinacosaur Stegosaur_01.jpg|'Stegosaur'|link=Stegosaur T-rex_01.jpg|'Tyrannosaurus Rex'|link=Tyrannosaurus Rex Battletech Griffon_01.jpg|'Griffon'|link=Griffon Locust_01.jpg|'Locust'|link=Locust Shadow_hawk_01.jpg|'Shadow Hawk'|link=Shadow Hawk Lost Worlds Amulf_of_peth _01.jpg|'Amulf of Peth'|link=Amulf of Peth Arafael_01.jpg|'Arafael'|link=Arafael Arcanthus_01.jpg|'Arcanthus'|link=Arcanthus Bith_01.jpg|'Bith '|link=Bith Brave_one_01.jpg|'Brave One'|link=Brave One Brimstone_01.jpg|'Brimstone'|link=Brimstone Bugbear_01.jpg|'Bugbear'|link=Bugbear Burton_01.jpg|'Burton'|link=Burton Cal_01.jpg|'Cal'|link=Cal Centaur_01.jpg|'Centaur'|link=Centaur Chester_01.jpg|'Chester'|link=Chester Cimeree_01.jpg|'Cimeree'|link=Cimeree Cold_drake_01.jpg|'Cold Drake'|link=Cold Drake Dalclion_xii_01.jpg|'Locust'|link=Locust Daniel_01.jpg|'Daniel'|link=Daniel Darth_vader_01.jpg|'Darth Vader'|link=Darth Vader Djinn_01.jpg|'Djinn'|link=Djinn Eilee_01.jpg|'Eilee'|link=Eilee El_ravager_01.jpg|'El Ravager'|link=El Ravager Endril_01.jpg|'Locust'|link=Locust Eric_01.jpg|'Eric'|link=Eric Faun_le_fey_01.jpg|'Faun le Fey'|link=Faun le Fey Felina_01.jpg|'Felina'|link=Felina Flaming_cherry_01.jpg|'Flaming Cherry'|link=Flaming Cherry Gargoyle_01.jpg|'Gargoyle'|link=Gargoyle Gildersleve_01.jpg|'Gildersleve'|link=Gildersleve Goblin_01.jpg|'Goblin'|link=Goblin Gunslinger_01.jpg|'Gunslinger'|link=Gunslinger Grace_of_val_tor_01.jpg|'Grace of Val Tor'|link=Grace of Val Tor Hathor_01.jpg|'Hathor'|link=Hathor Hobgoblin_01.jpg|'Hobgoblin'|link=Hobgoblin Knuckles_01.jpg|'Knuckles'|link=Knuckles Lilli_01.jpg|'Lilli'|link=Lilli Lizardman_01.jpg|'Lizardman'|link=Lizardman Luke_skywalker_01.jpg|'Luke Skywalker'|link=Luke Skywalker Mac_aber_01.jpg|'Mac Aber'|link=Mac Aber Manticore_01.jpg|'Manticore'|link=Manticore Mattha_01.jpg|'Mattha'|link=Mattha Medusa_01.jpg|'Medusa'|link=Medusa Mummy_01.jpg|'Mummy'|link=Mummy Mutant_hill_giant_01.jpg|'Mutant Hill Giant'|link=Mutant Hill Giant Night_owl_01.jpg|'Night Owl'|link=Night Owl Oowell_01.jpg|'Oowell'|link=Oowell Praxides_01.jpg|'Praxides'|link=Praxides Rashni_gil_j_01.jpg|'Rashni Gil J'|link=Rashni Gil J Sara_01.jpg|'Sara'|link=Sara Sir_percival_01.jpg|'Sir Percival'|link=Sir Percival Skeleton_01.jpg|'Skeleton'|link=Skeleton Sylvestra_01.jpg|'Sylvestra'|link=Sylvestra Teflon_billy_01.jpg|'Teflon Billy'|link=Teflon Billy Thorgal_01.jpg|'Thorgal'|link=Thorgal Timothy_01.jpg|'Timothy'|link=Timothy Troll_01.jpg|'Troll'|link=Troll Tronc_01.jpg|'Tronc'|link=Tronc Umslopagaas_01.jpg|'Umslopagaas'|link=Umslopagaas Unicorn_01.jpg|'Unicorn'|link=Unicorn Mattha_01.jpg|'Veltigg'|link=Veltigg Wraith_01.jpg|'Wraith'|link=Wraith Wyrm_01.jpg|'Wyrm'|link=Wyrm Zombie_01.jpg|'Zombie'|link=Zombie NOTE: Unofficial/Fan-made characters are not shown because there's no need to add them, such as those not licensed by anything. Gallery Screenshots Maivsleina.jpg Tag.jpg Team.jpg Tournament.jpg Select.jpg Sample videos Category:Games